Unexpected Love
by Hetali
Summary: Ben x Hi fanfic. Trinity have started writing hate messages to send codes. This leads to a confession.


Ben's POV:

"Jesus Christ, Trinity really are running out of ideas aren't they?"  
Hiram Stolowitski says, storming out of his house, carrying a cardboard box.  
"What's in the box?"  
I say, walking closer.  
"Oh, you know, love notes."  
He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Hi Stolowitski is of medium height, with a chubby frame and piercing chestnut eyes. He also sports wavy brown hair and terrible fashion sense, but he likes how he dresses, and I guess that's all that matters. Hiram is probably the most sarcastic, quick witted person I know. And I also really, kind of, super love him. Long story, but I liked Tory for ages, dated her, we didn't work out, then I fell for the chubby sarcastic nerd that most people can't stand.

I scoff.  
"Tell me why you called us out here thick burger, I was busy."  
He rolls on the balls of his heels, then shifts uncomfortably.  
"Come on, Hi."  
Tory urges. She can tell somethings up. Tory and I went through a real awkward stage (again) after we broke up, but things have settled with time and we're on good terms again. She's tall, slim and undoubtable pretty with pale skin and long, red hair.

Hiram clears his throat. Then pulls something out of the box. On closer inspection I can see it's a letter.  
"They're letters. More specifically, hate letters. They're all signed by Trinity and all pretty much say the same thing, just worded differently, all 25. Anyway, I think that hate speech was just a distraction. Last night I was reading the latest letter when the idea struck me. They wouldn't just be randomly sending me letters for no reason, so with no other choice I flared and when I did I could be some of the letters were written in a slightly darker colour ink then the rest, not noticeable to me non-flaring, but flaring, bam, there was a message, clear as day. I haven't gotten the chance to check the rest of the letters, but I think they probably have hidden messages too."

Hate letters? Ok. But why to Hiram. And what would they even be saying? He has terrible clothes? Not very offensive if you ask me.  
"Let me see."  
I say, holding out my hand and making a grabbing motion. Hiram sighs, puts down the box and hands me the letter.

_Hiram. _

_This is the 25__th__ le__**t**__ter, noticed anything? Of course not you're too stupid. __**M**__aybe all that fat is eating up your br__**a**__in c__**e**__lls. Disgusting. I don't __**e**__ven know how you manage to move at all when not flaring you're so __**b**__ig. H__**a**__h, you are utterly revolting. Nice though, huh. Your friends. How they stick with you and pretend to like you. I hope you realise this is just to protect themselves. If they ditch you, or proclaim they're ha__**t**__red (you know they hate you right?) you'll go out and expose their (and yours but will you have to tell anyone else that?) little secret and destroy their lives. That's why they still act like they like you. But can't you see it? The hatr__**e**__d in their eyes? Anyway, have fun with your fake friend__**s**__ and your pathetic existence Hiram Stolowitski._

_-The Trinity._

False. All of it. Damn. I feel rage pulse through my body. Not only are they using the hate as a distraction, but they're also trying to break Hi, make him believe this utter bullshit and tear our pack apart.

I don't realise I've been glaring at the paper for far too long until Hi nudges me and butterflies erupt in my stomach at his touch. I don't know whether I'll ever be able to tell him how gorgeous he is to me.  
"Dude, it's not that bad."  
He says softly. He's smiling, but I can see the hurt in his eyes. _He believes it. _Damn it.  
"It's horrible. And false."  
Shelton moves in closer.  
"Lemme see." Shelton is a skinny kid. Short too and wears big, black glasses. His chocolate skin favours his African-American father, and his eyelids and cheekbones his Japanese mother. He also doesn't know how to dress, but defiantly isn't as bad as Hiram.

I sigh and hand him the piece of paper. His expression turns from neutral, to confusion, to pure sadness.  
"Hi…"  
He starts.  
"Dude, not the time. Bigger problems. But anyway, the message from this one was 'Meet at base.' Which I have no clue as to what that means. I'm guessing it will make more sense if we de-coded the others, if the others are even coded that is."  
"Hi!"  
"You're a genius. This could literally lead us right to them!"  
Tory says. Hiram just smiles.  
"I know, I know. No pictures please."  
I smile gently. I fucking love this dork. But I can't have him know that, so in good old Ben Blue fashion, I smack him across the back of his head.  
"Ouch, dude, still?"  
I just laugh and start walking to the dock.  
"Come on, let's work on this at the bunker."  
I call back to them. I hear footsteps coming up behind me then, BAM. A heavy weight rams into my back and a chunky arm wraps around my shoulder. Hiram. I smile and blush at his touch. I still find it funny that I've fallen in love with a chubby nerd, that's a guy, mind you.  
"Thanks bro, for being so nice."  
I'm not exactly very nice to him though.  
"I'm not very nice Hiram. I just genuinely like you."  
You mean love Ben Blue.  
He blushes? Maybe it's just wishful thinking on my behalf.

He unwraps his arm from around my shoulder and sighs.  
"Why are they sending them to me though?"  
I honestly don't know.  
"I'm not sure Hi. No real reason probably. Ignore what they say and lets just try figure out the codes, ok?"  
He looks me in the eye.  
"I can try."

When we arrive at the bunker Tory pulls out a wad of paper and grabs some pens, handing them out to us.  
"First, write down the letters we see, then try and decode it."  
We all nod and get to work

_Base on a hill._

_We know where you hide._

_Orange light will fill your base._

_Lab rats._

None of these messages seem very welcoming. Like Lab rats? We know where you hide? Trinity sound pretty hostile.

"These dudes don't seem to like us too much."  
A classic Hiram understatement.  
"I agree."  
Shelton replies.  
"Some of these messages are really threatening."  
Tory says, placing her papers on the table.  
"Like, I got one saying 'gold eyes are inferior'. What the heck does that mean?!"  
Hiram half yells, throwing his arms up in the air. I roll my eyes.  
"Use your brain Hiram. They're saying they're the stronger ones and we're beneath."  
"Bastards."  
He curses under his breath.

After 2 more hours of trying to understand what the hell any of these messages mean, and failing miserably, we decide to call it a night and head back to our townhouses. Luckily I'm staying at my Dad's for this whole week (my school isn't open this week, don't ask, I don't know either) so I can drop the gang off and go straight home.  
I open the door and peer in. I don't think my Dad's home yet, and I'm exhausted, so I go straight to bed. But I can't sleep. I've got too much on my mind, I just keep tossing and turning. The Trinity, school, my Mum back at Mount Pleasant, Hi. Damn. I get out of bed, put on some shoes and sneak down stairs. I'd been trying to sleep for hours, but Dad still wasn't home, so I just walk out.

I walk down to the beach to try and clear my mind. I don't know what to do about my stupid crush on Hi. I couldn't tell him, I don't even know if he's gay, or how he would take it. What if he hates me and would never talk to me again? I really don't want that, so I guess I'll deal with it until I get over him. If I ever do that is.

I walk down the beach further but stop when I see a figure in the distance. From where I'm standing I can't make out who it is, I can just tell there's someone there. I freeze. Shit. What if it's one of the Trinity? Should I flare? What if it isn't them and someone else and they see my eyes and I wreak everything. Instead I quietly sneak forward, ready to attack.

As I get closer I can see who it is. Hiram. Fuck. I debate turning back when he turns around and looks at me.  
"Ben?"  
He asks, voice shaky and soft, very uncharacteristic for him.  
I walk closer to him and sit down. In the dim light it looks as if he's been crying.  
"Hiram, have you been crying."  
He looks away.  
"Not really."  
He mumbles.  
"So that's a yes."  
I say, sitting down next to him.  
"Well yeah, I have other emotions than happy."  
He smiles gently.  
"What brings you here anyway Ben?"  
I shift awkwardly. What am I meant to say? I have a stupid crush on you? I think not.  
"I um…"  
I don't know what to say.  
"Come on, spit it out."  
Hi gently taps my shoulder.  
"I, well, have a lot on my mind."  
Hi shuffles closer. I feel my cheeks ignite.  
"Tell me. It might help you if you tell someone."  
I clear my throat.  
"A lot of things. Our flares, the stupid trinity, the stupid goddam crush I have, just a lot of things."  
I blurt it all out so quickly I barely think about what I say. Shit, shit, shit, please don't ask who Hi.  
"Same, with everything."  
Everything.  
"Ah, Hi, who do you like?"  
I suddenly feel like I'm in 5th grade again. Might as well ask him to 'go with me.'  
He blushes.  
"Um, it's no one important."  
I sigh.  
"We can say it at the same time?"  
He nods.  
"I feel like I'm in 5th grade or something."  
I laugh.  
"1, 2, 3…"  
Damn.  
"You."  
We say in unison.  
"Wait what?"  
He says, voice shaking, but I can see he's smiling.  
"Shut up."  
He shakes his head.  
"You like me? Of all people to like?"  
I playfully punch his shoulder.  
"Whatever you like me."  
Then it kind of hits me. Hiram, likes me. Oh my fucking god.  
"You like me."  
I repeat, quieter. Then out of nowhere, I grab him and pull him into a kiss. At first he doesn't kiss back because of shock, but then he deepens the kiss, moving to my front and kneeling over me. I lean back and we (sadly) break apart.  
"Wow."  
Hi says, touching his lips. I smile.  
"So does this make us official?"  
I ask shyly. He just nods, moving back to rest his head on my shoulder.  
"I love you Hi."  
I say.  
"I love you too."

THE NEXT DAY.  
I walk out of the house with the biggest grin.  
"What's made you so happy?"  
Tory asked, shocked at my overly happy mood.  
"Probably me."  
I hear Hi's voice from behind. Tory rolls her eyes.  
"I'm pretty sure it wouldn't b-"  
I pull Hiram into a kiss. I hear Shelton let out a "whoop."  
We break apart and I see Tory giving Shelton $10  
"I knew you two would get together"  
He says, I just smile, bringing Hi closer to my side.


End file.
